


03 Sneaking out after hours

by siriuslychessi



Series: Twitter Jilytober 2018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslychessi/pseuds/siriuslychessi
Summary: A little bit of mischief.





	03 Sneaking out after hours

**03 Sneaking out after hours**

* * *

 James found a way to sneak the Cloak from home for his seventh year.  

He wasn’t planning on revealing all his secrets to Lily but after being surrounded by prying eyes and bombarded with lots of questions James decided they needed time for themselves. 

Taken the cloak from his trunk without the marauders noticing, with the map in his back pocket so he couldn’t be easily trace, he took Lily’s hand just a bit before curfew and walked towards the entrance doors. 

“We should go back. Filch must be around.” Lily warned him looking at their joined hands and then at the hallway behind them. 

“Peeves made a mess near the Astronomy Tower, we’ll be fine.” he offered pulling her for a brief kiss and stopping to listen if anyone was coming. It seemed that Flitwick and Sprout were having an evening chat coming their way and James didn’t want to risk them being seen. “Do you trust me?” he asked turning to his now girlfriend who look back at him. 

“I do, James but this–” she was interrupted by him pulling away and taking a sort of silver fabric from his back pocket. “What is that?” 

“A gift from dad.” he smiled unrolling the fabric and putting it around his shoulders making her gasps. 

“An Invisibility Cloak? Is this why you get out of everything?” she asked half impressed half amused. 

“It’s a recent gift. I made Head Boy kind of gift, now would you come closer r you want us to get caught?” 

Lily stepped near him feeling his cologne and the chill feeling of the fabric over her arms feeling light headed being this close to the bloke she fancied and the thrill of a new adventure. 


End file.
